MMORPG
by Hypnosys
Summary: A Ty Lee le gustaban muchas cosas, pero nadie se imaginaba que una de ellas eran los videojuegos. Situado en el mundo actual. Tyzula
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo una historia nueva y esta vez de mi creación, se suponía que era un one-shot pero era muy largo y tengo que dormir y bueno serán solo dos capítulos así que no se preocupen no los haré sufrir mucho tiempo.

Se que todos desearían que ATLA me perteneciera para hacer posible Tyzula de una forma aun mas visible, pero no aun no es mi cumpleaños por lo que no he podido pedirle a mi papa que me regale los derechos :/

Disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía o de gramática, no tengo beta y siempre saque malas calificaciones en español.

* * *

Ty Lee era una chica alegre, graciosa extremadamente amigable y aveces un tanto ingenua. Podrías imaginar muchas cosas acerca de ella, pero algo que jamas imaginarias de ella es que era adicta a los videojuegos, juegos de consola, juegos online... la única forma de hacerla dejar por ratos sus juegos era Azula.

Ty Lee le había insistido sin numero de veces que la acompañara en sus juegos, que creara un personaje en alguno de los juegos online o que matara zombies junto a ella en su nueva consola, pero Azula siempre se negaba, después de todo para ella los juegos solo eran para atrapar la mente de los seres inferiores.

Sin embargo nunca le había molestado el hecho de que Ty Lee jugara tanto, por mas que jugara siempre tenía tiempo para ella, iban de compras, a ver películas, a pasear por los parques de la ciudad, incluso salían a acampar al bosque fuera de la ciudad algunos fines de semana con su hermano Zuko y la novia de este, Mai.

Había días en los que incluso accedía a verla jugar, para Azula era muy entretenido ver esto, no por el juego por supuesto, eso no le podría importar menos, lo que le gustaba era como el carácter de Ty Lee cambiaba dependiendo de lo que estuviera haciendo, cuando jugaba online y alguien mataba su personaje gritaba cosas que iban desde "¿Por qué no te vas a matar a la mas vieja de tu casa" hasta "Ojala que algún día te bañes junto a un negro y se te caiga el jabón". Incluso hasta cuando ganaba decía cosas muy poco decentes como "En tu cara animal" y el clásico "¿Quién es tu papi?" acompañado de una especie baile demasiado raro para describirlo siquiera, Azula no le encontraba mucho sentido a esta última frase ya que técnicamente siendo mujer ella no podía ser 'el papi' de nadie. Tal vez no eran las frases mas groseras que alguien podría decir, pero ver a Ty Lee que era tan dulce como un caramelo decir estas cosas era algo que realmente le gustaba porque le estaba mostrando una parte de ella que no mostraba a nadie mas.

Los días a lado de Ty Lee eran muy placenteros, Azula no podía negarlo, pero sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y Azula se dio cuenta desde que despertó ese día que algo iba a cambiar, no sabía que con exactitud, pero sentía algo en su interior que le decía esto. Su desayuno fue normal, intercambió un par de insultos con su hermano, fue regañada por su madre por eso, fue felicitada por su padre a espaldas de su madre, el odiaba el hecho de que su primogénito estuviera en una banda, los músicos no eran mas que unos flojos y vagos para el.

El verdadero problema empezó en la escuela, los primeros minutos pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, incluso llegó a pensar que solo estaba siendo paranoica, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta del salón, era un chico nuevo, no era raro que llegaran alumnos a mitad del año, después de todo era un colegio muy costoso y mientras tuvieras dinero para pagar eras bienvenido en cualquier época. El chico no tenía nada de especial, era seguramente un buscapleitos que corrieron de su antigua escuela, era bastante alto y su cuerpo era musculoso.

"Jóvenes les presento a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Chan y viene de la Isla Ember" Decía el profesor, cuando termino de presentar al chico nuevo Ty Lee lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, fue ahí cuando comprendió que no estaba siendo paranoica, de verdad algo iba a cambiar y para Azula no había nada peor que un cambio imprevisto. El profesor le indicó que podía sentarse donde quisiera y de 10 diferentes sitios disponibles tuvo que sentarse justamente frente a Ty Lee.

"Vamos Ty Lee quita esa cara de sorpresa, te dije que vendría por ti, espero que estés preparada." Ahí fue cuando Azula comprendió lo que pasaba, no estaba sorprendida, este era el tercer chico que venía en busca de venganza, aunque los otros dos chicos eran muy diferentes, se veían como unos completos nerds, Azula suponía que utilizaban sus 'poderes nerds' para encontrar la dirección de Ty Lee, aunque bien si este chico tenía dinero para entrar a este colegio seguro también tenía para contratar uno de esos nerds para investigar a Ty Lee.

"Joven Chan, me alegro de que se este adaptando rápidamente a sus compañeros pero debemos continuar con la clase si no le importa."

"Claro, disculpe profesor." Cuando el profesor continuó con la clase Chan volteo y le dijo con voz baja a Ty Lee "Hablaremos después de clase." Ty Lee asintió y puso atención al profesor, algo debía estar completamente mal, Ty Lee nunca ponía atención a ningún profesor.

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó Ty Lee jaló a Azula fuera del salón y la arrastró al patio de atrás, cerca de unos arboles por las canchas de tenis, nunca había gente ahí a menos de que fuera temporada de torneos.

"Quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa, ¿Qué le quitaste en algún juego a ese tonto para que te siguiera?" Ty Lee miraba al piso mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, "Vamos Ty Lee sabes que no me voy a molestar por eso, incluso me parece divertido que le quites cosas a los demás y no te preocupes por el yo me encargo si intenta hacerte algo." Azula era una prodigio en las artes marciales, solo había una o dos personas que la podrían vencer en toda la Nación del Fuego y definitivamente Chan no era uno de ellos, podría ser muy musculoso, pero la técnica vencía a los músculos fácilmente.

"En realidad no le quite nada, el no viene aquí para intentar vengarse como los otros, en realidad el es mi amigo, bueno algo parecido." Azula no dijo nada, espero a que Ty Lee le explicara todo con mas detalle. "¿Recuerdas el juego que me gusta porque tiene un nombre parecido al tuyo? Asura Force..." Ty Lee parecía esperar a que Azula dijera algo seguía con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada, "Bueno en el juego puedes tener algo así como un esposo y tienes mas poder de ataque mientras mas poderoso sea, bueno el caso es que acorde con el que seriamos esposos en ese juego, y compañeros de alianza en algunos otros, pero el en cierta forma piensa que de verdad me gusta."

"¿Y te gusta?" Apretó su mandíbula cuando termino la pregunta, Azula no estaba segura de si quería saber la respuesta a esto, pero ya había hecho la pregunta.

"Claro que no." Azula se relajó un poco al oír esto, "Pero el no me hace caso, voy a hablar con el después de clases para ver si lo entiende de una vez por todas."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Ty Lee lo dudo por un momento pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza, "Como quieras, regresemos ya casi empiezan las clases."

* * *

Azula se encontraba sentada en el cine privado de su casa o mas bien dicho mansión, los lunes siempre salía al cine con Ty Lee pero hoy se había tomado la tarde para explicarle a Chan con delicadeza el que no estaba interesada en el, Azula pensó que solo le iba a tomar unos minutos, pero el chico insistió en que fueran a su casa a hablar y a jugar un poco después de la charla, Ty Lee no se pudo resistir, después de todo Chan era nuevo en la ciudad y Ty Lee tenía que ser amigable con el.

"Azula ¿Que haces aquí?" encima de todo lo que había soportado ese día ahora tenía que soportar a su hermano haciéndole preguntas y a su novia suprimiendo una risa burlona detrás de el. "¿No deberías estar afuera con Ty Lee?"

"Te recuerdo hermano que esta es mi casa también y puedo estar donde yo quiera en ella, con respecto a Ty Lee tenía otros asuntos que atender hoy, no es que sea de tu incumbencia claro."

"Tienes razón, no quise meterme en su relación, Mai y yo íbamos a ver una película, ¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí contigo? Veremos lo que sea que estés viendo" Azula se levanto de su asiento y le entregó el control a su hermano.

"No tengo ganas de presenciar su sesión de besuqueos hoy pero gracias por la invitación." Salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Iba caminando a su habitación cuando escucho los gritos de su padre en la oficina, era algo inusual, no los gritos, esos eran baste comunes, pero el que estuviera en la casa entre semana por la tarde, generalmente solo lo veía por las mañanas y los fines de semana, Azula tomó esto como una señal, espero a que los gritos de lo que parecía una llamada telefónica terminaran y tocó la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

"Pasa" Sus ojos eran severos pero se ablandaron un poco cuando vieron a su hija pasando por la puerta. "Azula ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hija necesitas algo?"

"Padre sabes que yo no soy como Zuko que te pide dinero para instrumentos cada semana, pero esta vez si necesito algo, no es precisamente dinero, hoy llego un chico nuevo a la escuela y el-" Su padre no la dejo terminar cuando ya esta gritando de nuevo

"Azula te prohíbo que inicies alguna relación amorosa sin mi consentimiento" Su cara estaba roja de ira, el era muy protector con su pequeña niña después de todo.

"No padre malinterpretas la situación, ese chico no me interesa, lo que pasó fue que llego presumiendo a todos su coche y que su padre era uno de los ejecutivos mas importantes de cabbage corp y cuando pasé junto a el para subir a mi carro me dijo 'No te sientas mal no todos pueden tener padres con influencia'"

"Dime su nombre, despediré a su padre los hundiré" Nadie se metería con su familia, en especial con su hija favorita

"No es eso lo que quiero padre, aunque suena tentador lo que te quería pedir era que si me podrías prestar tu auto" Su padre la miró analizando la situación unos momentos, amaba a su hija pero amaba a ese coche también.

"Te dije que eligieras un auto mejor, un auto como ese que tienes no impresiona a nadie." Azula sabía como convencer a su padre, la mayoría accedía con ojos tristes pero su padre accedía mejor a sus caprichos cuando le daba una de sus miradas llenas de odio. "De acuerdo, puedes llevarlo nadie va a humillar a mi hija y menos el hijo de un empleado cualquiera, por cierto puedes usar la tarjeta que te di para comprar lo que necesites para humillarlo mas, nunca la usas y preferiría que fueras tu la que se gaste todo lo que gano y no tu madre y tu hermano."

"Lo haré, gracias padre" Azula salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación.

En realidad Chan no le había dicho nada a ella, pero lo de presumir su coche era verdad, ademas cuando Azula subió a su coche el la miró burlonamente y eso era mas que suficiente para provocar la furia de Azula, afortunadamente ya tenía la venganza lista, ya en su habitación se puso a estudiar y hacer tareas en lugar de recordar que Ty Lee la había cambiado ese día, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo libre.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Azula fue temprano por Ty Lee como todos los días, "Azula tu papá te va a matar si se entera que tomaste su auto"

"Relájate Ty Lee, el me lo presto, se descompuso mi carro y mi tonto hermano no quiso traerme porque se desviaba de la universidad"

"Espero que esto no tenga que ver con que Chan se puso a presumir su carro frente a todos."

"Claro que no Ty, tengo ganas comprar un café, ¿Esta bien si paramos a comprar uno?" Ty Lee asintió y se desviaron un poco para comprar café, en realidad solo Azula compró café, Ty Lee compró chocolate caliente, pero lo que Azula en realidad quería era ganar tiempo para asegurarse que Chan estuviera en la escuela cuando ellas llegaran.

Afortunadamente el plan marchó tal y como Azula lo planeó Chan había estacionado su carro casi en la entrada de la escuela y aun se encontraba afuera presumiendolo, ambos lados junto a su carro estaban vacíos, nadie quería que compararan sus autos con un Lamborghini Murciélago... nadie excepto Azula que ahora tenía un Ferrari Enzo que valía al rededor de un millón de yuans, Azula estacionó su carro a un lado del de Chan.

"Lindo auto Chan, si juntas otros cuatro podrás llegar a tener uno como este." Sin decir otra palabra entró a la escuela junto con Ty Lee.

"Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte Azula"

"El empezó primero" Azula de dio cuenta de lo infantil que se había oído su respuesta. "El piensa que es mucho por que su papa es ejecutivo en Cabbage Corp pero mi padre es dueño de esa empresa... y de varias mas."

"Nunca pensé que fueras de las personas que van y presumen que tienen mas que los otros." Ty Lee parecía triste con la faceta que Azula estaba mostrando.

"No soy así tu me conoces Ty Lee, pero no puedo dejar que ese tonto me trate así, ese chico me da mala espina no deberías juntarte con el."

"¿Ahora vas a escoger con quien puedo juntarme y con quien no?" Algo le pasaba a Ty Lee, jamas se había portado de esa forma con Azula "Ahora que lo pienso ya lo haces, no puedo hacer amistad con nadie mas porque en cuanto te conocen los asustas con tus lindos y tenebrosos ojos." ¿Acaso Ty Lee acababa de decirle que tenía ojos lindos? Estaba segura de que había dicho mas que eso pero Azula no se podía concentrar en algo mas de lo que había dicho. "Ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención ahora, seguramente estas pensando en otra forma de hacer sufrir a la gente, bueno piénsalas tu sola no quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase." Dicho esto Ty Lee se dirigió al salón.

Azula se quedo congelada en el pasillo por unos minutos tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido y cuando volvió en si en lugar de entrar al salón fue al estacionamiento, subió a su coche y se fue a su casa.

No sabía que hacer, se encerró en su cuarto para poder pensar mejor, siempre había tenido a Ty Lee a su lado desde que tenía memoria y ella jamás se había enojado con Azula, todo era culpa de ese cretino, tal vez Azula aceptaría la propuesta de su padre de correr al padre de Chan y dejarlos que se hundan en la miseria.

Pero si pasaba Ty Lee se enteraría y la odiaría aun mas, Azula no quería que Ty Lee la odiara, Azula estaba frustrada, no sabía que hacer, no quería salir, solo quería despertar de ese mal sueño.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y Azula seguía sin salir de su habitación todo era tan irreal, jamas había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a Ty Lee, era viernes por la tarde y Azula decidió salir por un poco de comida, no había comido nada desde el martes en la mañana, comió algo rápido en la cocina, sus padres nunca iban ahí solo los sirvientes de la casa y aveces Zuko por un pastel para comer con Mai.

Después de su comida fue al gimnasio de su casa a practicar un poco, no había hecho nada de actividad física por tres días y su cuerpo se sentía torpe y débil, entreno tranquila mente un rato hasta que llegó su hermano, Azula se apresuró a salir de ahí no quería hablar con nadie.

"Espera Azula no te vayas" Zuko tapó la puerta con su cuerpo para evitar que escapara, "Tengo un trato para ti, se que debes morir de ganas por golpear a alguien, te dejaré patear mi trasero si me cuentas que te pasa." Una oferta muy tentadora para Azula.

"¿Por qué quieres saber que me pasa? Si te mandó mamá puedes decirle que-"

"No Azula ella no me mandó, yo realmente estoy preocupado por ti, se que la mayoría del tiempo nos odiamos mutuamente pero aun así me preocupo por ti, eres mi hermana después de todo." Azula no sabía si confiar en el, era verdad que en ocasiones cuando ninguno de sus padres la apoyaba Zuko estaba ahí para ella, pero Azula no estaba segura de cual era el problema realmente y si ella no sabía Zuko seguramente no tendría idea... pero necesitaba alguien con quien descargar su ira así que no le quedaba otra mas que aceptar.

"De acuerdo, pero si algo de esto llega a oídos de mamá o de Mai te juro que tendrás una linda cicatriz que haga juego con la que ya tienes." Zuko se cerro la boca con un cierre imaginario. "Primero te pateare el trasero no quiero que huyas cuando te haya contado."

"Muy bien." Caminó hasta un espacio suficientemente grande para que pudieran pelear cómodamente, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Azula pero no se iba a rendir sin luchar. "Cuando quieras." La lucha fue rápida, un poco mas de un minuto y Zuko ya estaba tirado lloriqueando en el piso.

"Ahora que no puedes escapar te contaré." Azula se sentó frente a el, Zuko aun estaba tirado pero se empezaba a incorporar para sentarse frente a Azula también. "Ty Lee esta enojada conmigo, se enojo porque humille a un chico nuevo que es su amigo y también porque le dije que ese chico me daba mala espina."

"Has pensado que tal vez a Ty Lee le gusta ese chico y por eso se enojo." Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Azula, pero Ty Lee lo había negado.

"Claro que lo había pensado, pero ella dijo que no le gustaba."

"Azula acaso no recuerdas que hasta los 14 años siempre dije que no me gustaba Mai, la gente miente para ocultar sus sentimientos."

"¿Pero porque los ocultaría de mi? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga y se supone que las mejores amigas se cuentan todo."

"Tal vez no te dijo porque pensó que no lo aprobarías." Azula se veía decepcionada y triste. "Si eres su mejor amiga como dices deberías apoyarla y estar feliz de que encontrara a alguien con quien ser feliz." Azula no dijo nada pero Zuko podía ver en su cara que esa idea no le gustaba para nada. "A menos que..." Azula lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué? ¿me vas a decir o que esperas?" Azula odiaba que la hicieran esperar y mas si era su tonto hermano.

"No me vayas a golpear por esto... Has pensado que tal vez te molesta que alguien mas haga feliz a Ty Lee porque quieras ser tu la que la haga feliz."

"Otra vez con eso, tu y Mai siempre están diciendo esas tonterías te he dicho mil veces que nuestra relación no es de ese tipo."

"Entonces vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio, cierra tus ojos." Azula lo miró con desconfianza por un momento pero no tenía nada que perder. "Bien, ahora imagina que Ty Lee esta felizmente en los brazos de este chico nuevo" Azula no tuvo que decir nada, su cara estaba llena de odio e ira, "De acuerdo, ahora dime crees que sería mejor si estuviera con alguien mas?"

"Por supuesto, un tipo así no merece a alguien como Ty Lee"

"Bueno entonces ahora imagínate que esta con alguien mas como conmigo, Aang o Sokka"

"Ella no puede estar contigo, te mataría si intentas acercarte a ella, y a tus amigos también si lo intentan, Aang es muy joven y Sokka es un sucio campesino."

"Bueno tal parece que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, intentemos otra cosa, imagina que eres tu la que esta abrazando a algún chico, alto y fuerte, ¿Qué sientes?"

"Ganas de golpearte por este estúpido ejercicio que no sirve mas que para hacerme enojar."

"Entonces solo para completar, ahora imagina que a quien estas abrazando es a Ty Lee" Azula estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano por sugerir eso, pero de pronto la imagen salto a su cabeza, Azula estaba abrazando a Ty Lee por la espalda, con una mano la sujetaba por la cintura pegándola lo mas posible a su cuerpo y con la otra sostenía su mano, el oído de Ty Lee estaba a unos centímetros de su boca, lo ideal para susurrarle cosas como lo bien que olía su perfume nuevo o lo linda que se veía sonrojada. "Supongo que ya encontraste tu respuesta, tu nueva pregunta es: ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Después de decirle esto Zuko se levanto y se fue dejando a una Azula mas confundida que nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**De verdad lamento tardar tanto en actualizar este fic pero no se deja escribir XD ya tengo toda la historia en mi mente pero al momento de escribir me quedo en blanco, tardé mas de ocho horas en escribir este pequeño pedazo y no quería subirlo hasta que terminara toda la historia pero dije: si fuera uno de los fanfics que leo preferiría tener aunque sea ese poquito para aguantar hasta la próxima actualización. Así que aquí esta este mini capitulo. Aguanten camaradas.**

* * *

Azula se encontraba nuevamente encerrada en su habitación tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden para decidir que hacer, ahora tenía claro que de alguna forma se había enamorado de Ty Lee en algún momento de su vida, no tenía caso el descubrir que momento exactamente, lo que importaba era idear un plan para alejarla de ese idiota musculoso.

Azula sabía cual debía ser el primer paso, aunque lo odiara debía disculparse con Ty Lee, después de todo no podía simplemente ir a reclamarla como suya frente a Chan, aunque pensándolo bien esa idea no sonaba tan mal... pero si lo hacía probablemente Ty Lee se volvería a enojar por echarle en cara a Chan su superioridad.

Pensándolo bien ni siquiera estaba segura de que Ty Lee sentiría lo mismo por ella, claro su hermano insistía en que prácticamente ambas ya estaban casadas, pero no podía confiar en el, no por haber acertado una vez significaría que lo haría de nuevo, necesitaba una forma de ganar de nuevo a Ty Lee, no era difícil imaginar varias formas de hacerlo, conocía a la castaña desde la infancia y sabía bien como hacerla feliz, pero esta vez tenía que ser especial, tenía que ser algo que no hubiera hecho antes y Azula ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer... primero que nada llamar a Ty Lee.

Azula tomó su celular vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad que tenía mas de 20 llamadas de Ty Lee, a pesar de que estaba enojada con Azula la llamó probablemente para saber si estaba bien, marcó el numero de Ty Lee y esperó a que contestara pero después de varios timbres lo único que sonó fue el buzón de voz, después de unos segundos lo intentó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¿Acaso estaba enojada otra vez? Tal vez simplemente estaba dormida o jugando con el teléfono en modo silencioso, intentaría llamarla a su casa, tenía el presentimiento que si no se disculpaba con ella ahora mismo perdería el valor para hacerlo.

Marcó el numero de su casa y al primer timbre contestaron, con siete hijas en la casa no le sorprendía que contestaran tan rápido pero si que no estuviera ocupado el teléfono. "Buenas tardes, me podría comunicar con Ty Lee."

"¿Azula eres tu? Que gusto escucharte, deberías pasar por aquí mas seguido, o podríamos salir algún día si quisieras." Azula suspiró al otro lado de la linea, la persona que contestó era Ty Ming, una de las tantas hermanas de Ty Lee, pero esta tenía una fijación un tanto enferma con Azula, probablemente causada por aquella vez que Azula la besó en una fiesta de año nuevo, pero quien podía culparla, había tomado por primera vez ese día y todas las hermanas de Ty Lee son prácticamente idénticas, estando sobria las podía distinguir fácilmente pero el alcohol causó mucha confusión en su mente.

"Necesito hablar con Ty Lee ahora." No tenía tiempo para perder rechazando la invitación de Ty Ming.

"Lo lamento Azula pero no esta en la casa, ha estado saliendo toda la semana con un chico alto y bronceado, en mi opinión Ty Lee no sabe lo que se pierde, tu eres mucho mas hermosa que ese chico cualquiera, deberías olvidarte de mi hermana y pasar un tiempo conmigo, la pasaríamos muy bien." A pesar de que su tono le daba escalofríos por un momento Azula pensó en aceptar la invitación, después de todo Ty Lee debía estar pasando un gran rato con Chan. Pero no, no podía rendirse tan fácil.

"Bueno dile que la estoy buscando, adiós." En realidad Azula no quería que se enterara que le marcó y sabía que Ty Ming no se lo diría con la esperanza de que no volvieran a hablar, al menos no pronto.

Ahora tenía que planear algo mas, una simple disculpa no la traería de vuelta a ella, o por lo menos no de la forma en la que quería, pero cual era la forma... en realidad no era muy difícil imaginar, solo había una cosa en la que Chan se podría decir superior a ella y eran los videojuegos, esa era la única parte que Azula nunca se había molestado de compartir con Ty Lee.

Si eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperar la atención de Ty Lee entonces eso haría.

Encendió la computadora para comenzar con el tortuoso proceso de crear un personaje, Azula no era del tipo de chicas que toman varias horas tomando decisiones, simplemente evaluaba rápidamente las opciones y elegía la opción mas apropiada, pero aparentemente esto no aplicaba en los videojuegos, cada tipo de personaje tenía habilidades y debilidades que se complementaban para que ninguno tuviera mas ventajas sobre otro, Azula decidió hacer un guerrero ya que el personaje de Ty Lee era una maga y si luchaban juntas tendrían un gran ataque físico y mágico. Después seguía el nombre, no podía ponerle Azula, sería muy obvio, pero podía utilizar algo similar Azure... AzureDragon, un dragón azul, perfecto.

Justo cuando estaba por empezar a entrenar su personaje su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Ty Lee, tal vez era una señal de que no hacía falta desperdiciar su tiempo en videojuegos.

"Bueno." Contestó secamente Azula, tenía que ver cual era la reacción de Ty Lee para aprovechar la situación.

"Azula que bueno que contestas, ¿Dónde te has metido? no vas a clases ni contestabas mis llamadas, se que me enoje contigo pero no es motivo para que te desaparezcas." Ty Lee se sentía culpable, era perfecto, podría manipularla para hacerla pensar que todo era su culpa, pensándolo bien lo era, nada de esto estaría pasando si Ty Lee no la hubiera engatusado con sus encantos.

"No tenía ganas de salir, no me gusta salir si no tengo con quien hacerlo." De alguna forma, no se sentía tan bien hacerla sentir culpable.

"Lo siento mucho Azula, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa ahora? Podríamos salir a pasear o a ver una película, lo que tu quieras." Definitivamente no le gustaba hacerla sentir mal, había sido Azula la que provocó la pelea y ahora Ty Lee era la que quería arreglar las cosas, no merecía a alguien como ella, tan buena e inocente, pero aun así haría lo posible por ganar su afecto y hacerla feliz.

"No, no puedo ahora, voy a salir con Zuzu y Mai, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero este fin de semana es la tradicional salida a acampar y mi madre no quiere dejar ir solos a los tórtolos, pero no te preocupes puedes seguir pasando tus días con Chan, te veo el lunes en la escuela." Fue cruel de su parte pero valdría la pena, tendría a Ty Lee y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

* * *

**Por cierto muchas gracias a los que han apoyado esta historia, desde los que dejan reviews hasta los que siguen este fic y lo agregaron a favoritos, muchas gracias y espero me sigan apoyando.**


End file.
